


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by sweetNsimple



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter is two years old, Skype, Steve sings lullabies, Superfamily, Superhusbands, They Don't Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray...  You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away....<br/>The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms.  When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

The crying is never-ending, the shuffling feet are never-ceasing, and Tony's headache is never-leaving. 

Peter Parker Rogers-Stark is two years old and still adjusting to being in a boy's dream bedroom. All by himself. No daddy on one side, no Cappy on the other, and the closest thing he has to an arc reactor is a nightlight Tony had cleverly crafted in its likeness. It doesn't fool Peter, though, oh, no, kid's too smart for his age.

This is the second week of Peter tumbling out of his bed and wailing as he aimlessly wanders his room, trying his hardest to make enough noise, enough chaos, to bring his parents in to check on him without getting in trouble by coming to them. Peter knows that it works – Tony can't hold out for more than an hour, if even – but, despite all luck, there IS a secret weapon, tested and proven to work against the tiny, evil genius. 

Tony opens the door by small increments, pausing whenever the wailing stops, starting again when Peter does. He crawls just through the doorway, peeks around until he sees Peter sitting on his toy chest, kicking his legs against its front as he sniffles dejectedly. 

He hasn't been noticed. Tony slowly releases the breath he's been holding, then nods seriously at his Starkpad. He gets a solemn nod back.

Carefully, he puts the Starkpad on the carpet, turns the volume up, and slithers backwards till he's just out of sight. 

He counts back. 3... 2... 1...!

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...'

Peter's head whips around. “Cappy?” But Steve isn't here, not really. He's across the North Atlantic, three thousand miles away, and six hours ahead of them. 

Luckily, there is this GREAT invention, this thing called Skype, which Tony did not invent, but is still damn grateful for as Peter scrambles off his perch and goes looking for the source of Steve's gentle singing voice.

'You make me happy, when skies are gray,' Steve all but whispers, and Peter whimpers when he sees him on the Starkpad. He lays down right there, curling around the screen, and taps his hand against Steve's face. Steve breaks out into a heartrending smile and his voice wobbles as he croons, 'You never know, dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away... The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms... When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried...'

Peter sighs, and decidedly does not interrupt when Steve sings the full song, and then he sings it again, and then two more times until his eyes droop and his breathing evens out.

Tony carefully crawls back into the room. 

'Is he out?' Steve asks quietly, expression so shattered that he can't be there for their baby.

“Yeah,” Tony whispers back, lifting Peter up into his arms and slipping him back into bed. Tony backs out, grabs the Starkpad, and noiselessly shuts the door behind himself. 

Steve smiles hopelessly up at him. 'You could have sang with me, you know.'

He snorts. “And get in the way of your beautiful baritone? Oh, baby, I make art, I don't destroy it.” Steve opens his mouth. “Shut up, I don't destroy it on purpose.” Steve opens his mouth wider. “Oh, come on, how often does that happen? Not all that often, huh? Those were stressful circumstances, all of them, I saved LIVES, Stevey, LIVES.”

Steve chuckles. 'I miss you two so much right now.'

Tony clears his throat. He will never put into words how much it aches for Steve to be so far away. “Yeah, well, it's only two more days. Then you'll be with us again and pulling out your hair and wondering when Prince Charming is going to come to your rescue.”

'I don't know about Prince Charming, he seems a little pompous,” Steve reasons. “But, maybe if the local blacksmith came to my aid, it would be alright.'

“... The local blacksmith is me, right? Otherwise, I'm going to have some questions for Thor.”

'The local blacksmith is you.'

“Ah. Good.”

Steve smiles. 'Do you want me to sing you to sleep next?'

“Nah, I'm good. It's only 10:30 here, I thought I'd get some work done before heading to bed. You should go back to sleep, though. Jesus, it's, what? 4:30 in the morning right now there, isn't it?”

'I was getting up anyway.'

“Because you're insane.”

'I would like to disagree with you, but then I remember who I married, where I live, and who our best friends are. Unlike someone, I go to bed early.'

“Unlike someone, I have a Fortune 100 company that does not rest, quite like the crime we've been seeing lately.”

'Tony,' Steve says. 'I love you.'

He chokes up on God-awful emotions. “Right back at you, stud. Come back to us in one piece or else we're coming after you, you hear me?”

'I hear you. Always.' Steve looks like he wants to kiss him and is all the more heartbroken that he can't. 'Sweet dreams.'

Tony manages a dry chuckle. “Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was babysitting tonight and army-crawled into my nephews' room to play 'All the Pretty Little Horses' on my iPod to, hopefully, help my youngest nephew go to sleep. It was inspiring. Instead of 'All the Pretty Little Horses', though, I used 'You Are my Sunshine'... Has anyone actually seen the full lyrics to that song? It's, it's pretty grown-up, actually.


End file.
